I'll save you
by YouAreMyDandelionInTheSpring
Summary: "You'd think being a victor would be amazing- something to brag about. Living in a lap of luxury , showered in more then enough money , a large , luxurious house . Well , it's not like that for me" Peeta won the hunger games aged just 16. Now , aged 18 he is a mentor for the first time . What will he do when Katniss is a tribute ? Will he go to all lengths to protect her ?
1. Chapter 1

You'd think being a victor would be amazing- something to brag about. Living in a lap of luxury , showered in more then enough money , a large , luxurious house . Well , it's not like that for me. And , I can only guess that's what it is like for all the other remaining victors. You're plagued with indescribable nightmares every night . You feel guilty all day , every day. Some victors even come away with unspeakable injuries . Like me , I lost a leg during my games. Something I rarely speak of.

My name is Peeta Mellark. I'm 18 years too old . Blonde haired ,blue eyed – whatever .

I won the hunger games aged just 16 – the second youngest person to ever win. Without any kind of strategy , I thought I was doomed . I was wrong. Apparently , years of hauling sacks of flour around had done me justice ; more then I thought anyway. My stylist , portia , has to take some credit though. She portrayed me into a desirable , good looking ladies man. She said I already had the looks – I just needed to boost my confidence . Slowly , I began to train with my mentor . I learnt how to flash grins that would make every capitol girl go weak at her knee's . I practised everything; even how to flick my hair just right. Well , I guess it paid off because , I was showered with sponsors in the arena. I won single – handedly. No allies. I promised myself I would never ally with someone – it would hurt to much to have to kill someone that trusted you. Life never really returned to the normal state that I prayed it would . People's eyes automatically flit away when they catch mine. I'm no longer seen as the bakers son , but a ruthless victor. This year , is the first year i'm becoming a mentor. After witnessing years of our district's tributes failing miserably , I realise I can't keep letting this happen . I have to try and save our districts pride – and more importantly, lives.

As , I stand near the stage , I begin to wonder if i've made the right decision. If both of these tributes die , won't I feel more guilt ? The clock strikes two , my palms begin to sweat. These next two tributes will be depending on my skills and knowledge to get them through their games. Effie trinket hasn't changed in the slightest. Same ghastly hair , outfit and make-up. Same irritatingly bubbly personality. Last time I spoke to her , I was on the verge of snapping. This should be fun. She makes her way to the stage and places both hands on the microphone .

"Welcome , to the 74th annual hunger games. May the odds be ever in your favour "

The crowd look solemn and scared. It feels strange to stand here and not feel terrified . I used to be , now I know , my name isn't in there. As per usual , we all have to stand and watch the proponganda Most of us know it off by heart. It's played at every fucking reaping. My eyes scan to the line of 12 year olds ; pale and shaking , they stand and stare at the screen with their fists clenched. My heart aches for them. I know how it feels. To feel like your life is going to be torn apart from one simple slip of paper. After the propoganda's finished , Mayor Undersee steps forward to read the list of victors. In 74 years , we've had exactly 3 victors. 2 alive , one dead . He reads the names , and everyone's eyes flick to me and Haymitch. My mother gives me a sturdy nod . This is the only thing i've done that has made her proud. Sick , really . Finally , it's time for the reaping . Effie takes control again and speaks , loud and abrupt into the microphone

" Ladies first ! "

The silence Is deafening. A pin drop could be heard from the stage. Effie reaches into the bowl and retrieves a slip . Everyone breathes in – Including myself.

" Primrose Everdeen "

My eyes widen in absolute horror. I know her ! Well , her sister more. Prim's face turns white as a ghost. Her little fists are clenched by her sides. Thats when I see katniss. Her older sister , and the girl i've loved since I was 5 , run forward only to be pushed back by peacekeepers.

" I volunteer as tribute ! " She cries in a strangled voice. My heart drops to my stomach. Oh shit. Her friend Gale runs forward and grabs Prim . He whispers something to Katniss , then pushes her gently towards the stage. Effie reaches a hand down to katniss and practically pulls her up. She looks beautiful and brave standing on the stage. She's dressed in a stunning blue dress that compliments her eyes beautifully. Her hair is up in am eccentric braid with a few wisps stuck to her forehead. Effie asks for her name , and she gives it. Her gaze is fixed at something far in the distance. The capitol will be relishing in this. The outline district never get any volunteers . That's left for the career districts. Everyone is still In shock. Family dedication only goes so far in district 12. What Katniss did was unrecognisably selfless. Now , it's the boys turn.

" Lucas Matthews "

Everyone watches as he steps forward and walks onto the stage. He's a merchant alright. Fair haired , and fair skinned. However , his eyes are a deep grey meaning one parent is from the seam , another from the town.

The rest of the districts shoulders slump in obvious relief. They are safe for another year. The whole process can be pushed into the deepest depths of their mind for a while. Katniss and Lucas shake hands but , she doesn't look him In the eye. Then , they are escorted into the justice building to bid their families goodbye. Hopefully , it won't be their last goodbye. Almost painfully , I turn towards Ms Everdeen and Prim. They are holding each other. Prim is sobbing , the tears pouring down her cheeks . Ms everdeen is obviously trying to hold her emotion back from Prim. Her face is painted in an emotionless mask – just like Katniss. I stand , a shadow in the crowd trying to swallow back all of my emotion. I have to comfort them. Slowly , I walk towards the two of them. They both look up at me , piercing me with their bright blue eyes.

" I'm so sorry " I whisper , reaching out to grasp Prim's hand. She squeezes it tightly .

" It's not your fault " Says Ms Everdeen , wiping stray tears off of prim's red face .

" I'll bring her back " I say sternly . They both stare at me , their eyebrows furrowing in confusion. I clear my throat.

" I'll bring her back , I promise. I won't let her die – never " . Effie shouts for me , and I go to turn but , Ms Everdeen grabs my hand.

" Thank you " She whispers . I nod , then turn and walk into the justice building swallowing big gulps of air.

Hope you guys enjoyed !

Next chapter will probably be up later on today . Or at the latest – tommorow.

Disclaimer – All credit goes to the brilliant suzanne collins. I'm just taking her characters on a test drive ;)


	2. It's our secret

Saying goodbye is a hard thing to do . It can cause physical and physiological pain. I can only imagine what Katniss is feeling right now; having to say goodbye to her darling little sister. The only person that can make her truly smile. All I have left to do is wait. I'm not needed at the present time so , i'm left to explore the train. It hasn't changed since I last boarded it on the victory tour. Another thing I also hate talking about. It was one of the hardest things i've ever had to do. Staring into the faces of the families. The families who's children i'd killed to become top. I didn't feel on top , Sure , I was the richest person standing in the district but , I felt lowest. Lower then anyone there . I shake the memory from my mind , and continue to explore the overly luxurious train. They're stunning of course. Katniss's stands out most of all. Maybe it's because I know it's where she will be sleeping. Where she'll dress , and undress. Where she'll braid her beautiful chestnut curls. I can't help but add little tweaks to her room. For instance, I swap her vase of white roses , with stunning lily's. Why ? Because , roses are President Snows signature look , and personally I find that despicable. Also , I fluff her pillows up more , and add an extra blanket onto her bed. I hope Lucas doesn't find out , and accuse me of favouritism . Well , maybe I am favouring her. I don't care – I will do everything in my power and will to protect her. She's been through too much already. And letting her die in an arena , is just the icing on top of the disappointing cake. Wandering back into the dining cart , I see flashes and commotion from outside the window. I poke my head out of the window , to see Effie , Lucas and Katniss standing posing for photo's. Bad idea. Effie tilts her head and see's me spying. She ushers me out excitedly . I sigh , and push the train doors open. The flashes blind me instantly. I stand in between Katniss and Lucas and pose for photo , after photo. My jaw is starting to ache badly and , I rub it in annoyance. Eventually , even Effie has had enough . She orders all of us to wave goodbye then , we step onto the train Katniss breathes a sigh of relief.

" Thank god . I think I'm partially blind now , though " I say , rubbing my eyes with my palms.

Katniss laughs , and rubs her own eyes " Same"

" Glad I wasn't there " Comes a slurred voice.

We all spin around and gasp when we see Haymitch , chugging a glass of wine. He was here the whole time ?! My cheeks heat up. I hope he didn't see me re-organizing Katniss's room. Favouritism will definitely come into the picture then.

" Why are you here ? Peeta is our mentor " Hisses Katniss , crossing her arms.

My eyes light up. She is obviously wants me to be her mentor. I cross my own arms at look at Haymitch.

" For the refreshments obviously , sweetheart " Replies Haymitch , reaching for another glass.

This obviously hits plucks a nerve .

" Don't call me sweetheart " She snaps.

Haymitch just laughs , and downs 2 more glasses . Even I have to roll my eyes. He really is a Dick.

" Well. " Says Effie. " I think that is enough pointless arguing for today. Peeta, show Katniss to her bedroom. Haymitch , you show Lucas " She orders , smoothing out a crease in her obscene dress.

" Sure. Follow me Katniss " I say , turning on my heels.

Katniss follows along behind as I lead her to her bedroom. When we step in , she sucks in her breath.

" Wow " She gasps.

" Tell me about " I laugh , leaning against the door frame , trying to look casual – even though my heart is ready to burst through my chest.

" It's even nicer then Madge's bedroom " She says , walking in circles .

" The mayors daughter ? " I ask .

She nods . " She's my friend. She gave me this pin " She says , holding her hand out to me.

I walk over to her and examine the object in her hand. It's a mockinjay bird , surrounded in a solid gold circle , brandishing a arrow between it's teeth.

" Shit . That's beautiful " I whisper , circling the pin with my finger.

" I know. I felt bad accepting it but , she insisted. " I laugh. It sounds like a merchant thing to do.

" How did you deal with him ? " She asks suddenly

" Who ? "

" Haymitch. He's nothing but a drunken slob . "

" Well. Yeah , he did do my head in but , he is actually quite smart when it comes to strategies. "

" Really ?! Doesn't seem like it "

" It doesn't . You're right. Stick with me Katniss. I'll get you through these games " I say , looking straight into her silver moon eyes.

Her eyes widen comically " Wh-what ? Are you serious ?! " she blurts out , in a stammering mess.

" Yes. Deadly serious. I'm not gonna let you die Katniss " I say sternly , piercing her with my dead serious gaze.

" But why ? "

" Many reasons. None are important now "

" Oh. They kinda are " She shoots back , raising her eyebrows

" Well. Let's start with because , I want to . Because , I need to – really "

She looks up at me. Her eyes sparkly beautifully , and her face softens with delight.

"That'll do for now. " She emphasizes " Now " . " But , how are you going to "

" Katniss. I've won this thing before. I was showered with sponsors in the arena . I know exactly how to play these people"

" Oh . Ok. SO , this is going to add to the list of things I owe you for ? " she says.

" Katniss ! You don't owe me anything – you never have done , and you never will ! " I say.

" Thank you " She whispers. She clenched her fist around the mockingjay pin . She is trembling slightly . I place a hand on hers.

"Don't thank me either "

We look at each other , until we hear Effie shout us for dinner . Feeling brave , I place a gentle finger to her lips. Holy fuck. They're plump and perfect . I gulp , all the blood rushing straight to my crotch. Definitely not the time to embarrass myself.

"Don't tell anyone – ok ? "

She nods , and we leave the room


	3. An awkward dinner

We go to dinner as if nothing has happened . We pretend we are merely acquaintances , nothing more , nothing less. I sit opposite her at the dinner table. Occasionally , we catch each others eye. It's a dangerous plan . I'm pretty sure Effie would stab me with her high-heeled shoe if she ever caught heed of my plans. And Lucas ? Well , I don't dare look at him. I can feel the guilt swirling in my stomach. It's a terrible thing to do , I know , but he has haymitch. Haymitch will hopefully be equally helpful in this enterprise. And if he isn't ? Well , that's another load of guilt on my shoulders. We make general , polite chit chat. Katniss doesn't join in. Only to occasionally nod at Effie's questions directed at her. I wonder why ? However , katniss was never the most sociable at school . She sat at the back of the classroom , and refused to participate when she was asked a question . I always questioned this ? Is it because she lacks self confidence ? Or if she just generally doesn't enjoy socializing. I go with the latter personally. The dinner is served in courses , but I don't really feel in the mood for eating . Instead , I just listlessly pick at the food on my plate , swirling everything around with my fork. Millions of thoughts are going through my head . Why am I doing this ? Is the most asked question. I come up with 2 reasons .

I have an undying love for her. Everything she does causes my heart to beat faster. She is stunning. And , maybe just maybe I do want to wed her one day.

Her family adore her , and she does them. They all depend on each other beautifully.

" Peeta ! " Comes a voice suddenly. I jump , and turn to look at the culprit. Effie. Fuck , I think.

" Yes effie ? " I say in my politest tone. If there is one thing Effie detests most – it's bad manners.

Katniss snaps her head up and grins at me . I can't help but grin back.

"Stop smirking! You are wasting this exquisite food that the chef prepared specially ! Don't be rude"

I stare at her , my mouth agape. She basically just shouted at me in front of everyone. Everyone is watching me. I have to tread carefully here . A wrong response may kill me – literally.

" I'm sorry. I just don't feel to well " I say , pursing my lips into a straight line. It's one thing to be yelled it. But it's another to have to apologize ; In front of everyone.

She doesn't say anything else . Just shoots me down with a disapproving glare. Well , I've established that Effie hasn't changed in the slightest. Katniss looks at me again , raising one eyebrow. I just shrug . " Bitch " she mouths to me , and I have to press my knuckles to my mouth to keep myself from bursting into laughter. I have to agree. She can be a right unpredictable bitch at the best of times. The rest of the courses go without a hitch. An avox serves us a special dessert last. She drenches the cake in alcohol then holds a flame next to it. The cake ignites , and we all clap . Effie has certainly ordered the special treatment tonight. Probably in honour of Katniss. We all have a slice of cake , making "Mmm" noises in appreciation. I think about really over- exaggerating my noises just to prove a silly point to Effie. Then I think that might not be the best idea , they might think I'm jacking off under the table. After we're all sincerely stuffed , Effie claps her hands together .

" Well . That was a wonderful dinner " She looks at me , and I sigh." Now , lets go and watch the recap of the other reapings. See what you're up against " . Like good little victors / tributes , we rise and follow Effie into the Tv room. It's a large room containing two large couches , and a tv that basically takes up the whole room. Haymitch and effie sit next to each other. Haymitch is grumbling under his breath since Effie banned all alcohol in the tv room.

" It's a hazard ! There is electrical equipment in here ! " She has argued.

Katniss slumps down next to me , and we both share a secret little smirk . We roll quickly through the recaps. None of them are very interesting apart from our district – which is a dramatic change.

I suck in an angry breath at the district 11 tribute. A small , dark girl. 12 years of age ! Despicable.

Katniss steals the show of course. I even tear up slightly as I watch her desperately push her sister aside. Push her from the danger that lurks ahead. Katniss doesn't watch the screen . She fixates her eyes on the floor. When it's over she rises , and so do I . I bid everyone goodnight and stroll from the room. She says nothing as we walk side-by side down the hallway. It's slightly awkward as I stand outside her door. She smiles at me , then gently runs her hand over my cheek , before turning and retreating back to her room . I grin like an idiot , then run back to my room in a daze. Quickly , I strip my clothes and slide under the covers. Yep , I think . Gonna have to relieve myself before I sleep

Ended it on a slightly crude not , as ya do ;) but hey , it is rated 'm' .

Sorry it's so short guys , I had a lot of homework to get done


	4. Breakfast in bed

I wake early the next morning. So early , the sun hasn't even properly risen. It's barely visible – just peeking over. It's a ridiculous time to be up yet , I don't feel tired . Instead , I feel fit and full of welcoming energy. I yawn silently , and run a hand through my unruly and messy curls. Walking over to the window , I stare wistfully out of it. It's quite hard to make anything out In the early hours. It's still one , dark blur outside. However , the rising sun helps me pick out a few things in the far distance. There is hardly any tree's . Of course we're nearing the captiol. Honestly , I feel the dread in the pit of my stomach. Truthfully , when you arrive in the capitol – it feels real . It's no longer a fearful mightmare; it's dark , haunting reality. I need to distract myself , so I drag myself into the bathroom . Whilst in there , I shower , brush my teeth , and shave the hairs that have been lingering a little to long on my face. Since we will most likely be arriving in the capitol today , I decide to wear some decent clothes. I don't really enjoy the idea of getting another ass-kicking off of effie so , I decide to make a full effort. After an exhausting process , I end up with a baby-pink button down shirt , and white slacks. I can't be arsed to style my hair in a " correct " manner though so , I end up just running my hands through it. By the time I've finished my whole routine , it's depressingly only 4:30am. My room doesn't offer anything of interest , so I decide to take a walk around the train . I tread carefully throughout the whole train. The muffled snores show I haven't disturbed anyone , and I breathe out in relief. What possesses me I don't know ? But , I end up outside Katniss's bedroom. Her bedroom door is left ajar. It must not have been shut correctly , and has manouvered open slightly in the night. Carefully , I peek my head inside. The early morning sun leaves me with very little light. But , enough for me to recognize her key features. I have to smile at her sleeping appearance. Her eyes are closed , her long eyelashes fluttering gently every so often. Her scowl has been replaced with a darling little smile. Her face is relaxed and peaceful. She sleeps with one arm under her head. The covers are pulled down slightly , exposing her sleeping top . I can't help but raise my eyebrows in surprise and pleausre at the tiny tank top she is wearing . It's pulled up at the bottom , exposing her flat , bronzed stomach. And , pulled down slightly at the front , revealing the dip of her cleavage.

Keep your eyes on her face Peeta , I have to warn myself.

I realize I've been standing here for too long for it to be considered acceptable. Slowly , I begin to back out of the room. Thats when I hear a piercing cry. My first instinct is to look down the hallway. There it is again , a shrill wail , that rattles eerily throughout the whole train . It's Katniss. My heart contracts at the noise. Rapidly , I turn back into the room , and shut the door to muffle the sounds from waking anyone else up . My hand reaches around in the dark for the light. It flickers on , and I bend down rubbing my eyes from the harshness of it. When I regain sight once again , I straighten and rush to Katniss. She's thrashing around in the bed , clutching the bed sheets in her fists. A nightmare I think instantly . Rather forcefully , I pin her arms down to her sides .

" Katniss .Calm down " I whisper . Her movements cease slightly , but she's still not fully awake and alert. I remove my hands from her arms , and try a gentler – more soothing option . Perching on the bed , I reach a hand out , and brush her hair back , whilst whispering comforting words to her . My other hand , rubs up and down her arm . My fingers dancing lightly against her skin. She is fully calm now. Occasionaly just letting out soft little whimpers. After 10 minutes , her eyes flutter open sleepily.

" Peeta " She whispers , her voice still thick with sleep .

I smile down at her , but continue to brush her hair back .

" Are you alright ? " I ask

She nods , reaching her hand up , to brush hair back off my forehead . She retrieves her hand immediately , wrinkling her nose in an adorable fashion

" Have you showered ? " She mumbles , wiping her hand on the cover

" Yep. I was up at 4am "

" Oh thank god. I thought your hair was just really really greasy " She grimaces

I burst into laughter , and so does she. Eventually , she sits up and my hand falls awkwardly to the side.

She yawns , reaching her arms up , and brushing the sleep from her eyes.

" Are you even allowed to be in here ? " She aks , raising one eyebrow

" Maybe ? Maybe not ? I don't really care either way " I say honestly , picking at a loose thread on my shirt.

" Bad attitude Peeta " She says clicking her tounge against her teeth

I just tut back at her , and collapse onto the bed , sprawling my arms and legs out like a human star.

My stomach grumbles loudly at the precise moment .

" Wanna order breakfast ? " asks Katniss , gesturing towards the mouthpiece sticking out the wall.

" We're gonna have breakfast in like 4 hours time "

" So ? I don't care " She says.

" Bad attitude Katniss " imitating her . She just laughs , and kicks me in the leg using her foot.

" What do you want to eat ? " She questions , leaning towards the mouthpiece.

" Erm. Hot chocolate and a plate of cheese-buns " I say , cracking my knuckles . Katniss says our orders into the mouthpiece and we both lean back against the headboard and wait. Minutes later , an avox appears with our order . We thank her sincerely ( I apologize profoundly for having her wait on us so early in the morning )

Together , we eat in a comfortable silence. I pick apart my cheese-buns , and dip them in my hot chocolate. It may seem gross but it's actually rather delicious. Katniss , scoops mouthfuls of steaming lamb stew into her mouth. She stops occasionaly to rip a bit of bread off one of the buns , and dip it into the hot chocolate .

" Sorry " She laughs on her fifth dip " It's just really delicious "

" You don't have to apologize Katniss. We got breakfast to share . And yes – it really is delicious "

She grins up at me , and puts her bowl on the side .

" I'm going to go get ready okay ? " I nod happily . " Don't you dare go anywhere " She says fixing me with a glare.

She rummages through a few drawers , pulling out clothes , then wanders into the bathroom . I lay back and reminiscence of how amazing this morning has been. I'd had breakfast in bed with the beautiful Katniss Everdeen. A lie , in a smug satisfaction and watch as the door swings open. An avox scurries in to collect our plates , and I help her. Carefully , I stack the plates into a safe tower , and hand them gently to the avox. She smiles in appreciation and takes the dishes out . In the bathroom , I can hear the water gurgle as it's turned off. Then I hear a lot of shuffling and the sound of clothes being thrown around rather impatiently . 10 minutes later , Katniss appears. Her face as fresh as a raindrop. Her damp hair is tied back in her beautiful dutch braid. She's wearing a forest green blouse , and black jeans. Playfully , she jumps onto the bed like a little child . Her innocence is adorable. She is probably the purest girl to ever grace the gravel of district 12 . All of the other girls in our school are total tarts . All they gossip about is who they fucked at the slag heap over the week-end .I'm not even sure Katniss knows the ins and outs of sex. I cock my head to one side and smirk at her. I can't help but wonder

" What ? " She asks .

" Nothing " I say , but a bubble of laughter escapes my lips .

" Peeta ?! Tell me ! " She shoots.

" Nothing bad . Calm down. You're just so pure and innocent . It's rather adorable , and enlightening "

" Pure ? .What do you mean "

" Have you had sex ? " I ask ., a grin spreading over me .

" PEETA ! I …. um why ? " She stutters , her cheeks heating up . " I don't know why it matters ! But , no . I haven't . Have you ? "

" Nope " I say shaking my head .

" Really ?! Well , I never would of guessed . The way the girls practically threw themselves at you "

" You guessed wrong "

" You've never kissed anyone then ? "

" Well , I frenched one girl by the slag heap , but that's it " I admit – almost sham fully .

" Freched ? What the hell is that ?! " she asks , her eyes widening

I burst into hysterical laughter , and fall back onto the bed , tears escaping my eyes

" Oh so pure " I manage to blurt out in short wheezes

HOPE YOU LOVLIES ENJOYED

:D


	5. Late-night company

I leave Katniss's room about about an hour later. I didn't want to but , she needed to change and shower ready for dinner tonight. I head back to my own room and jump into the shower. I'm still not used to the capitols showers. The amount of buttons is ridiculous. I'm forever pressing a wrong one and then rewarded with a squirt of soap in my face. I don't bother with shampoo. I just jump in and soap myself , then jump out. Newly pressed towels are hung up in the bathroom , and I grab one to towel myself dry. The towels here are soothing and warm. They aren't the rough kind that leave red marks on your skin. Like the ones we acquired before I won my games. The late night sky is slowly dawning in on us again. The once blue sky , is now turning into a pale grey. I sigh . Each time the sky gets darker , it just brings us one step closer towards the games. The towel hangs around my waist , but I have no energy to dress. Instead , I lean against the windowsill , and stare into the distance. It must look crazy, but it's actually very comforting. To be lost in your own thoughts for a while. I close my eyes momentarily. I hear a sharp click suddenly, and open my eyes in confusion. The door swings open and I jump , wrapping the towel more securely around my waist . Katniss steps in , her eyes go wide in shock when she see's me .

" Jesus fucking christ Katniss ! " I snap , holding the towel tightly against my body . Her eyes go down my whole body and they widen – almost comically , when she spots my fake leg .

" Yes , it's a fake leg " I say defensively. I'm very self concious about my leg. I always have been. Even my brothers know not to say anything cruel or degrading about it

" Sorry ! I didn't mean to stare . I just didn't know you had it " She apologizes , looking up at me instead.

" Anyway. What do you want ? " I ask

" Effie told me to come and get you for dinner . Didn't you hear her calling you ? " She asks raising an eyebrow. I frown.

" No. I was in the shower " I say , scratching the back of my neck. Katniss nods , and her eyes drop to my bare chest. She stands staring for several seconds , until I cough discreetly . She jumps – startled , and locks eyes with me again

" Enjoying the view ? " I joke , grinning at her. She doesn't reply , but her burning cheeks tell me all I need to know.

"I'm just going to get dressed " I tell her , flinging open the wardrobe to look for some decent dinner attire.

" Ok . See you in a minute " she says . And with that , she's gone . Leaving behind a scent of coconut shampoo.

I dress myself in a grey – button up shirt , black trousers , but decide to go barefoot. The carpets are plush and soft . Something that shouldn't be taken advantage of. When I eventually reach the dining cart , everyone is seated. Cautiously , I approach the table , and seat myself next to Katniss . Effie peers at me over the glowing candles. Shit.

" You are late Peeta ! We're already halfway through the first course ! " she snaps , sticking her nose in the air . I'm about to meekly apologize for the 2nd time , when haymitch butts in

" Leave him alone Effie ! It's not like the lads missed anything important " Grumbles Haymitch , swigging back a strange red cocktail.

Effie gives Haymitch a dirty look but , doesn't say anything in return . Katniss turns her head and fixes me with a sneaky little smile . I grin back . We eat in a slightly awkward silence , until Effie speaks up again

" So Katniss dear. How are you ? " She chirps . Katniss snaps her head up , and narrows her eyes

" Fine. " she mumbles , looking down back at her lamb stew. Katniss is obviously not comfortable talking in front of people. I gulp in sudden nervousness. What in gods name will she do when it comes to her interview ? To win people over , you really have to put a show on . Act friendly , chirpy and bubbly .

" Thats good to hear. Lucas ? How are you ? " . Lucas , on the other hand , seems a million times more friendly then Katniss. Not that Katniss isn't friendly. It's just her whole manner that makes her come off as hostile , and unwilling to let anyone in.

" Well " says Effie abruptly . " We should be arriving in the capitol by tomorrow morning if the schedule is correct " She says , checking her watch. She nods. " Yes , definitely tomorrow morning " . I have to bite my lip to stop myself from letting out an agonized moan. I don't want to arrive In the capitol . I don't want to have to prepare Katniss for slaughter.

" How enthralling " Says Haymitch , sarcasm flooding his voice .

" Haymitch ! Would you stop dampening everyone's mood ! It's not a good impression at all ! " Says Effie , glaring at him.

Haymitch just laughs , and ignores her comment . This twists Effie the wrong way , and she rises from the table

" Well, I'm off for a hot bath then bed. Don't be up to late everyone ! We have a big , big , big day tomorrow " She waves all of us goodnight – except Haymitch , then totters off in her high heels . We all breathe a sigh of relief once she's left the room.

" She is unnecessary annoying " Mutters Katniss , draining the dregs from her hot chocolate . That's become Katniss's speciality. Now , every morning , there is a hot cup of hot chocolate waiting in her place . I admit , it makes me smile more then it probably should. The fact that Katniss gets to try all these exquisite foods makes me happy. After years of her having minimal food , it's a pleasing sight to see her starting to fill herself up for once.

" Tell me about it Sweetheart " Chuckles Haymitch

" But she means well " Lucas pipes up.

Haymitch burps loudly , and gets up from the table.

"Night " He mutters , and then stumbles out of the dining cart. That leaves just me , katniss and Lucas. We all sit in silence , until I stand up , trying not to make direct eye contact with either of them.

" Well , since we've got a big day tomorrow – I'm off to bed " I cringe at the sound of my own voice. I sound to much like Effie. An overly-happy Effie.

Lucas says goodnight but , Katniss doesn't. She just narrows her eyes , and turns her head stiffly. I narrow my own eyes at her , in an attempt to get her to explain , but it fails miserably. So , I just turn and leave the dining cart. I'm to tired to even shower tonight , so I just peel off my clothes and jump into bed. The sheets have been warmed , and i'm full and content. However , I can't seem to turn my brain off . I lie and go through my memory-stored notes. All about Katniss. My mind goes back to my thoughts at the table. How I told myself she was hostile , and not very friendly with people she isn't comfortable with. I wonder how exactly she is going to ace her interview . How will she make an unforgettable impression in the opening ceremony ? I go through all the good points . She is : Flawless , humorous ( in her own way ) , beautiful , and genuinely kind. Will that game plan work though ? Sure , she is beautiful and looks can genuinely help , but she needs more confidence. Stepping out onto the stage and just sitting there will not work. She needs to capture peoples attention – and hearts. However , she did capture my heart by being herself . A feeble knock on the door saves me from my questioning and confusing thoughts. I sit up and run a hand through my hair , in an attempt to tame my curls

" Come in " I say

The door creaks open , and the person steps in – then quickly shuts it behind them . The automatic light flickers on to reveal the mystery person. It's Katniss.

" Oh look. You learnt to knock " I smirk , in a playful tone.

She just simply narrows her eyes again , and leans against the wall .

" What is up with you ? " I ask , feeling slightly worried. Surely our new friendship couldn't already be decomposing.

" Why are you ignoring me ? " She finally speaks up. I stare at her in confusion , my eyebrows furrowing

" Huh ? I haven't been ignoring you ? We spent well over an hour together this morning " I defend. She shakes her head.

" At dinner we don't speak. And , you left me to sit with Lucas ! " She says .

I sigh and close my eyes , rubbing the bridge of my nose with my thumb and index finger .

" Katniss , do you really think my feelings have changed in the space of an hour ? "

" Maybe ? I don't know. "

" Well they haven't ! We don't speak at dinner because it's slightly suspicious looking "

" How ?! You keep directing the argument back to suspicion ? How is it suspicious in the slightest ? " She argues , crossing two arms over her chest , in defiance.

" Maybe because Effie knows I haven't spoke a single syllable to Lucas ? She will figure out I'm favouring you ! "

" And are you ? "

I put my head in my hands , and shake my head slightly.

" God , it sounds so horrible and deceiving. I just want to save you Katniss . Don't say the word "favour" " I say.

She nods solemnly " Okay "

" Are you scared ? " I ask , suddenly and completely irrelevant. Not the best way to put it , but I need to know.

Her eyes lock with mine. Grey on blue. Fire with air. I try not to stare , because I always end up losing myself in the mist of her beautiful , yet mysterious eyes.

" I'd be lying if I said I wasn't. I'd also be lying if I said I was only a little bit. So yes . I am scared " She whispers. The confidence and fire draining from her tone.

Cautiously , I stand and walk over to her . My hand reaches out on my accord , and lands on her smooth cheek . She tilts her head to the side , leaning into my touch.

" I know you are. I was . I was terrified when I was in your position. And , I am now believe it or not "

" Why ? " She asks , reaching one small hand to grasp my free hand. The warmth of her skin ignites a fire inside me. Deep within my stomach .

" Because ….. It brings back bad memories for one. And for another , I don't want to send you into that arena. I don't want you to get hurt Katniss. Not any more then you already have been " . She breathes in sharply .

" You're very selfless , you know that " She says , with a sweet smile that I love.

My lips draw into a thin line , and she notices,

" Did I pluck a string there ? "

" Trust me , when you're a victor , selfless isn't a word you tend to use to describe yourself "

Not knowing how to respond , she just looks at me . It's rather adorable to see Katniss struggling to respond . She was always the girl that would tell you exactly what she thought of you; no matter how hurtful it could be.

" I also don't take compliments well " I add , to ease some tension I can feel brewing. . She laughs.

"Neither do I . It's on my list of things I dislike " She grins.

" How long is that list to be precise ? "

" Long enough . Perhaps even to long "

From the distance , I hear something chime . Katniss , who is obviously startled , tightens her grip on my wrist almost cutting off the direct blood flow.

" What was that ?! "

" Calm down . It was just the clock . It chimes at every hour " I reassure her , peering up. Shit.

" Christ ! It's nearly 2 0clock In the morning . We are going to look like death warmed up tomorrow " I inform her , pulling myself from her death grip . She yawns , and stretches , her arms rising above her head.

" Can I sleep in here , Peeta ? " She asks , taking me by complete surprise.

"Katniss. Have you forgotten our earlier conversation ? It's way to risky. Effie wakes you up every morning . What will you say when she discovers you're in here ?"

" That we were having sex " She replies casually , shrugging her shoulders . My eyes go round , and a bubble of laughter escapes her lips , echoing off the four walls in the room.

" I'm kidding ! Don't look so shocked , Peeta !". I find myself laughing along with her . I love this side of Katniss . She isn't just a hard , hostile shell. She's a beautiful girl with a personality to match .

" Would you refuse it ? " She asks , breathing deeply to control her laughter.

" Refuse what ? "

" Sex ? " She asks . She's biting her lip. Is she turned on , or simply trying suppress another fit of giggles. I go for the latter.

" Oh my god Katniss ! Stop " I laugh , covering her mouth with my hand . Her shoulders shake with laughter.

From the other room , I hear the sounds of someone stirring. It's Lucas's room .

" Shush Katniss. I think we've woke Lucas up . You need to hop on out of here "

" Ok , ok " She whispers , turning towards the door. I walk with her , then prise the door open , trying to be as silent as possible. Effie would probably kick me off the moving train if she thought I was " Taking advantage of the tributes " And no amount of pleading would convince her we weren't having sex.

When Katniss is standing in the door frame , she turns to me and wraps her arms around my neck . My arms hesitate before they embrace her , circling her waist. We hold each other for a few moments , until she pulls back. Her intoxicating scent overwhelms me. The scent of her shampoo , and the smell of fresh mint on her breath. It makes my head spin , and I have to lean against the door frame to stop myself falling backwards.

" Goodnight Peeta " She whispers , so low I can barely hear her.

" Goodnight Katniss " I whisper back. Spinning on her heel , she makes her way back down the corridor to her bedroom. When she is about to open her door , I call her . " Katniss ! By the way , I wouldn't refuse " . She turns with wide eyes , and I just laugh and jump back into my bedroom , and slip into bed. I'm so content. But , as the capitol looms ahead , I can't push the feeling of dread from my mind .

Sorry this took so long to update but , this is my longest chapter yet. I hope you guys enjoyed !

Love ,

Me XD


End file.
